space candy
by qweety
Summary: Modernized AU where Dandy and the crew run a sweets shop! Events ensue.


i_nspired by that one shot of the "spot the difference" thing? here it: i dot imgur dotcom slash PmQbT15 dot j p g_

_**ffnet's rule abt links are so dumb lmao**_

_**what else ? i use they/them/their pronouns for qt bc robots Prolly dont have gender :-/ (ik that qt is male tho! i just feel like it kinda fits)**_

* * *

QT is teleporting throughout the store, sweeping up candy wrappers and dust into the trash bin. They sigh, metallic hand wiping off the imaginary perspiration from their forehead. Dandy's taking a nap break, passed out on the floor behind the counter and snoring quite loudly. There's a small pool of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth, arm swung over his chest and knees high up in the air.

Meow decides to take his shift for the afternoon, getting a stool so he wouldn't have to lift himself up onto the register counter every single time.

The door opens and hits a bell, melodious jingle reaching QT and Meow's ears. A customer arrives, wavy golden blonde hair flowing over her freckled shoulders. Was her outfit even allowed in this kind of place? Her curvaceous hips sway side to side, dazzling the Betelgeusian. Meow is completely stunned, staring at her long legs and then at her amazingly large bust. The woman is standing in front of the counter, eyes wandering throughout the shop. It's somewhat noticeable that it's her first visit.

She puckers her plump lips, humming to herself. Meow swallows, putting on his absolutely most suave façade. He licks his paws and slick his ears back, but to only have them flop upwards. QT slaps their forehead, tempted to whack Meow with the broom that they have.

Taking quite some time to create the decision, QT rolls up to her, extending their arm to poke her shoulder. She gasps, turning around and frantically searching the room. Meow's whiskers twitch in annoyance, squinting at the yellow robot. QT waggles their brows. "Down here, ma'am!" they say, waving. The blonde squats down to their level.

"Welcome. I'm QT, and that is Meow. What can we do to help you?" The blonde's pink eyes brighten, stars glinting from underneath her gaze.

"Oh, hi! My name is Honey." she sweetly giggles, shoulders perkily raised. "This is a candy shop, right?" Meow nods, forcing a smile. It ends up looking anything but charming.

"Y-yeah! We have all kinds of stuff, from sweet and sour to just plain salt!" QT blankly glares at the Betelgeusian. Honey smiles, nodding. "Ahh, I see. Do you have any gummy worms?" Meow taps his chin, furrowing his brows. He ducks from underneath the counter, scrambling for some gummy packages.

"Bears… fish… zombies… no, no, no…" He murmurs underneath his breath, worriedly scanning for the item. Dandy grumbles and flips to his side, cheek squished against the dirty tiled floor. Meow throws one of the gummy packages at him. "You're not helping either…!" he exclaims, shaking his paws in a fit of rage. His nails click against the stool as he stands, a bit wobbly on his feet. Honey is waiting eagerly, hands clasped together on the counter.

"Uh—- um— we have Swedish fish?" QT whirls into the closet, digging through boxes labelled 'gummies.' Honey shrugs.

"That's okay too, I guess. Here." She slides out her credit card from who knows where, her shorts? Meow tosses the package of red gummy fish onto the sleek marble countertop. He presses a few buttons on the cash register and sliding the card through an unknown slot. Honey cocks her head and gives Meow a tight lipped smile when she receives her credit card back, as well as the bag of chewable treats.

She's about to exit the door until QT rushes out of the closet, triumphantly raising a packet of delicious artificially flavored sour gummy worms. Honey squeals, jumping for joy. "I've always wanted these! How did you know?" QT laughs uncharacteristically, shrugging afterward.

"I have no idea, ma'am, but enjoy." Honey plants a loving peck right on top of QT's coppery head. Meow senses a fiery jealousy forming inside the pit of his own stomach, jumping over the counter. The blonde leaves in a flash, happily chattering on her cellphone and wandering throughout the busy streets. She's lost in the cluster within a blink.

Dandy jolts out from his everlasting slumber after Honey has made her leave. He's in a confused daze when he sees Meow grumbling and QT with their arms crossed, smug look digitalized on their monitor. "What did I miss?" the tanned man asks, quirking up a brow. QT rolls their eyes.

"Oh, nothing much. We just had a customer."

"Was she a babe?" Dandy inquires, to which Meow hisses.

"Hell yeah! And QT got a kiss from her." Dandy's eyes widen at this, clenching his jaw.

"Oh, and you didn't even bother to wake me up?" QT laughs.

"It wasn't anything to be woken up to."


End file.
